The invention relates to an electric machine that can be cooled by means of a fluid. A fluid is e.g. an oil, water, a high-density gas or a high-density refrigerant.
Various mediums can be used for cooling electric machines. If air is used, the electric machine can be cooled by means of an external ventilator or an integrated ventilator. Electric machines can also be cooled by means of a liquid. Examples of liquids include water or an oil.